Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters is the 36th season of the Super Sentai series. It follows a spy/military motif and uses a futuristic setting. It currently possesses no Power Rangers adaption. Plot Thirteen years ago, the computer controlling the energy source called the Enetron was infected by the mysterious Messiah virus; which sought to mechanize, and ultimately conquer, the world. In the present day, the Energy Administration Bureau has formed the special spy team known as the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The Go-Busters' mission is as follows: Battle the mysterious Enter, thwart the assimilation plans of his master Messiah, and discover the true nature of what happened 20 years ago.... Characters The Go-Busters Hiromu Sakurada - Red Buster - Played by Katsuhiro Suzuki The serious Red Buster. Has a tendency to be overly blunt and has a secret fear of chickens. Possesses super-speed. Ryuji Iwasaki - Blue Buster - Played by Ryoma Baba The strategic Blue Buster. Tends to act as the mentor of the group. The parts within him grant Ryuji super-strength, but cause him to develop a vilainous alter ego should they overheat. Yoko Usami - Yellow Buster - Played by Arisa Komiya The upbeat Yellow Buster. Bickers with her Buddyroid frequently and can be quite childish. Has extraordinary jumping power, but runs on an internal body-battery that requires sweets and sugar sources to maintain. Masato Jin - Beet Buster - Played by Hiroya Matsumoto The boisterous Beet Buster. One of Ryuji's old teachers who was thought lost to the Hyper Space. Prefers imperfection in machines and tends to be full of himself. Bickers frequently with his Buddyroid. Beet J. Stag - Stag Buster - Played by Yuuichi Nakamura The monotone, egotistical Stag Buster. Masato's Buddyroid who acts a beacon for Jin and takes care of him. Talks in a cool manner, but isn't very smart. The Buddyroids *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *LiOh *Ene-tan Allies *Takeshi Kuroki *Tohru Morishita *Miho Nakamura *Rika Sakurada Villains *'Vaglass' *Messiah *Enter *Escape * Weapons (Buster Gear) *Morphin Brace *Transpod *Sougan Blade *Ichigan Buster *Powered Custom Mode Mecha *Great Go-Buster **GoBusterOh ***CB-01/Go-Buster Ace ***GT-02 Gorilla ***RH-03 Rabbit *Buster Hercules **BC-04 **SJ-05 *Go-Buster King **LT-O6/LiOh **GT-02 **RH-03 *FS0O Episodes *Mission 1: Special Mission Sentai, Assemble! *Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago *Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed! *Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination *Mission 5: Dangerous Feverous Rampage! *Mission 6: Combine! Go-Buster-Oh *Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?! *Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints! *Mission 9: Usada Recovery Strategy! *Mission 10: The Reason We Fight *Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint *Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover? *Mission 13: A Surprising Day Off *Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Strategy *Mission 15: The Gold Warrior and the Silver Buddy *Mission 16: The Man from Hyperspace *Mission 17: Its Name Is Go-Buster Beet! *Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters In the Earth *Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules *Mission 20: Five-Part Concentration! Great Go-Buster! *Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster *Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape *Mission 23: Those Who Follow Their Intent *Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival *Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars! *Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS *Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth! *Mission 28: Beware of Chickens! *Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace! *Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown *Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives! *Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan! *Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom *Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?! *Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Raioh! *Mission 36: Go-Buster Raioh, Shoom! *Mission 37: The Black and White Bride *Mission 38: Event! Ace Deathmatch *Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist *Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid *Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster! *Mission 42: Attack! Within the Megazord *Mission 43: Christmas Determination *Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission *Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns *Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheated Rampage! *Mission 47: Reset and Backup *Mission 48: Setting the Trap *Mission 49: Preparation and Selection *Final Mission: Eternal Bonds Trivia * Official website Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters - Japanese Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters